BLEACHEATE
by noogirly
Summary: Todos los Viernes a las diez de la noche, el mejor programa de entrevista en horario prime. BLEACHEATE. Con entrevista a los actores de la serie Bleach. No te lo pierdas.
1. Siempre se parte por el Prologo

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Todos los Viernes a las diez de la noche, el mejor programa de entrevista en horario prime. BLEACHEATE. Con entrevista a los actores de la serie Bleach. No te lo pierdas.

**1**. Prologo

_[Comienzan los comerciales]_

Acercamiento a la cámara a una chica menuda, con dientes de conejo, cabello castaño ondulado que viste una falda rosada a la cintura y una polera de tiritas blanca.

- ¿Qué tal chicos y chicas? Este viernes a las diez de la noche se transmitirá el primer capítulo de… BLEACHEATE – en esta última frase le distorsionan la voz chillona a la presentadora – Como sea, el atractivo del programa no será su sexy y nada famosa presentadora, sino las entrevista a los candentes y mundialmente famosos actores de la serie BLEACH – pasan imágenes de algunos capítulos del anime – Recuerden, luego de las noticias el canal Fanfiction transmite programación para mayores de 18 años. No te lo pierdas –

La cámara se aleja lentamente de la conductora y las luces se apagan hasta que todo se sume en la oscuridad.

_[Se termina el comercial]_

Y tú le dices a tu amiga, que seguramente se llama Juana :

- ¿Hoy día es viernes cierto?

- Si – te responde.

- Aaa… Ya van a ser las diez ¿veámoslo?

- Bueno.

* * *

_He aqui otro fic de humor, espero que les guste no es como nada que he hecho antes, ajsaks. Espero que les guste._


	2. Nada menos que un buen agarre

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Todos los Viernes a las diez de la noche, el mejor programa de entrevista en horario prime. BLEACHEATE. Con entrevista a los actores de la serie Bleach. No te lo pierdas.

**2**. Nada menos que un buen agarre.

El estudio de grabación es pequeño, consta de dos sillones de cuero blanco, bastante mullidos, con cojines en los cuales están bordados caracteres japoneses, que dicen distintas palabras obscenas, una mala broma de producción. Al centro de los sillones una mesa, con un jarrón con agua y dos vasos, por si al invitado o la presentadora les da sed y, al centro de la mesa, para seguir la estética japonesa, un pequeño árbol bonsái. Estos objetos están sobre una plataforma que se levanta del suelo por dos escalones. Al fondo el mural es blanco invierno y lejos del centro del estudio, mas a la izquierda hay una puerta que imita a las japonesas, las famosas shoji.

La puerta se abre, liberando un poco de humo y de ella sale la misma muchacha del comercial, vistiendo el hamaka característico de los shinigamis.

- Buenas noches, señoras y señores. Esto es BLEACHEATE. Soy Megu Stableach, su humilde presentadora y hoy les tenemos una entrevista intima con una de las actrices protagonistas de la serie BLEACH – camina hacia el centro – Es pequeña y mal humorada, pero descubrirán que es pura pantalla porque aquí en este programa revelaremos los mas íntimos secretos de la inigualable… Rukia Kuchiki –

Se escuchan los sonidos de aplauso pregrabados y las puertas shoji vuelven a abrirse dando paso a Rukia. Ella anda vestida con unos jeans desgastados, sneaker blancas y una polera blanca en la que se puede leer con letras rosadas: "esta es la única manera de que mires mi pecho plano".

- ¡Buenas noches Rukia! – saluda la presentadora mientras estrecha la mano de la actriz.

- ¿Qué hay Megu?- dice alegremente la enana.

- Linda playera… Creo que por aquí necesitaremos unas cuantas – dice Megu en tono de broma, pero en realidad la presentadora sufre por su pecho de niño.

- Si, bueno, necesitaras una con luces de neón porque tu sí que estas plana – dice Rukia sonriendo inocentemente – Las vendo por encargo en mi pagina web: i'. Es un negocio muy lucrativo.

- Yaa – dice la herida Megu – ¿qué tal si nos sentamos y vamos a lo bueno?

- Oki.

Las dos se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos, Rukia a la derecha y Megu a la izquierda.

- Bueno, bueno – comienza la presentadora, craneando la manera de vengarse de la enana por haberla llamado plana

- ¿Cómo te han tratado los fans de este lado del mundo?

- Uff. Ha sido una locura… Ya me habían dicho que éramos conocidos por estos lados pero nunca pensé encontrarme con tanta gente a la salida del aeropuerto. Ya sabes, todos gritando y con carteles… So weird. Pero han sido muy cálidos.

- Aha, Aha. Dime Rukia ¿Por qué decidiste ser parte del elenco de BLEACH? –

- Bueno al principio no me gusto demasiado la idea. Por esa época la historia no tenía el apoyo de la productora ni del canal, así que no realizaban casting, al menos no oficiales.

- Entonces ¿cómo te eligieron? –

- Bueno, iba camino a mi clase de pintura – la presentadora levanta una ceja, irónicamente, Rukia dibuja horrible – Iba muy apurada y entonces alguien me agarro por la muñeca. Me sobresalte mucho y estuve a punto de gritar. Pero me contuve. Resulta que el hombre parecía un vagabundo, pero resulto ser Tite Kubo, el creador de BLEACH, me dijo que estaba buscando a una actriz para un papel en su serie. –

- Vaya, así que la fama te encontró. – dijo Megu juntado las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Qué fama? – contesto soltando una risa irónica Rukia – En esa época grabábamos en el patio de Tite, con efectos de mala calidad y disfraces para Halloween.- - ¿Quién mas estaba en esa época? – - En realidad, éramos solo Tite y yo – contesto Rukia encogiéndose de hombros – No tenia presupuesto para nadie más, según me dijo después, fui la primera chica en cruzarme en su camino, por eso me pidió aquello. Luego cuando la idea fue aceptada, comenzaron los casting – dijo tomando un poco de agua.

- O sea, que fuiste la primera en ser elegida –

- Exacto –

- Interesting… Well, well. ¿Qué es lo que más odias de tu personaje?

- No lo sé. Rukia es muy parecida a mí… Pero, aun así, creo que lo que más me desagrada es que se enoja muy fácilmente. Tengo que arrugarme continuamente. Gasto una fortuna en crema anti-arrugas.

- Vaya. Pero aun así eres muy popular.

- Bueno. Es que represento a la mayoría de las mujeres pecho plano – levanta el pulgar – Incluyéndote a ti.

- Gracias – responde Megu, con una venita en la frente - ¿Qué hay de tu compañero de reparto, Ichigo? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de su relación? –

La muchacha estaba tomando un poco de agua, pero entonces la escupe ante la sorpresa.

- ¿!QUE¡? –

- Solo responde la pregunta – Megu le sonríe inocentemente.

- Claro que no… Ichigo es… es… - Rukia se demora un poco en contestar – Es gay.

La conductora luce una boca de una longitud de 5 metros. La cámara cae al suelo mostrando una camarógrafa desmayada. Tú y tu amiga os sentáis al borde del sillón, con los mocos colgando de sorpresa.

- Bueno nos vamos a unas pausas comerciales y ya volvemos… - dice Megu acercándose a la cámara en el suelo.

Suena la musiquita y…

Y..

- ¡Qué va! Era broma – dice Megu sentada nuevamente en el sillón mirando la cámara – Seguro os dio un infarto.-

- Jajaja – se ríe falsamente Rukia un poco nerviosa, jugando activamente con sus dedos.

Repentinamente suena un teléfono. La actriz saca con manos temblorosas el suyo del bolsillo. Un iphone rosado.

- Creo que la contestare más tarde – dice con voz temblorosa.

- Olvídalo, ya nos hemos inmiscuido en tu línea telefónica. – Megu le dedica una sonrisa zorruna – Y sí, es legal, lo firmaste en el contrato.

Rukia bota espuma por la boca.

- Aló, Ichigo. Estamos a la escucha…-

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ACABAS DE DECIR ENANA HIJA DE LA VIL…?! –

- Recuerden televidentes, luego de las noticias Fanfiction transmite programación para mayores de 18 años – dice Megu.

- I…Ichigo… Hola – dice Rukia.

- ¡CONTESTAME! – grita el pelinaranja por el teléfono.

- Era solo una broma… Sí una bromita pequeñita, pequeñita ¿cierto Megu? –

- Yo no me reí – responde la conductora - ¿Te reíste tu Ichigo? –

- NI UNA BROMA, NI MIS PELOTAS… ACABAS DE DAR PORTADA A LAS REVISTAS DE COTILLEOS, AHORA TENDRE QUÉ RESPONDER A LAS ENTREVISTAS, SOPORTAR A LOS PAPARAZZI Y PEOR AUN, RECIBIR CARTAS OBSENAS DE ADMIRADORES GAYS – Ichigo toma aire – EXIJO QUÉ ME DES UNA GRATIFICACION -

- Ichiruki es siempre una opción – susurra Megu.

- Yo… yo … - tartamudea Rukia – Lo siento.

- Como sea – dice Ichigo – Lo arreglaremos después. – y corta.

- WHOA… Esto ha ido mejor de lo que me espere. Esto es oro, es oro – dice Megu con un brillito en los ojos.

- Creo que debo irme… - dice Rukia con una cara de ultratumba – No me siento muy bien.

- OH, que lastima. No termine con mi arsenal de preguntas. Pero aun así, ha sido un placer (y un éxito) tenerte aquí. –

- Sí, si… De nada.- responde la enana con los ojos azules desorbitados.

- Bueno te invitaremos para una próxima entrevista.

Se levanta Megu del sillón.

- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Enciendan el televisor el próximo Viernes a las diez, para otro capítulo de BLEACHEATE – suena una musiquita y todo se va oscureciendo – Por favor traigan unos paramédicos para la chica.

_[Se corta la transmisión]_

Tú con tu amiga estáis pegadas a la pantalla con los mocos aun colgando.

* * *

_Fin del primer cap, toda una odisea por cierto, asjkas, tengo que ir al cole mañana  
y yo aqui escribiendo estas cosas._

_Escribanme algo, lo que sea xd. No, eso no suena como desesperacion akjsaks.  
Lo que sí, siempre podeis decirme cualquier pregunta a un personaje de Bleach.  
Seria de gran ayuda, sino, los cap seran cada vez mas cortos, porque la imaginacion se va marchitando xd Y no, no es una amenaza. askjasj  
_

_Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy, queridoz._

_Fuerza Chile.  
_


	3. Entrevista Mística

_Bueno se que hace mucho que no lo retomaba pero nunca es tarde ¿verdad? Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Discleimer**: Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a ©Tite Kubo

**Summary: **Todos los Viernes a las diez de la noche, el mejor programa de entrevista en horario prime. BLEACHEATE. Con entrevista a los actores de la serie Bleach. No te lo pierdas.

**3**. Entrevista Mística

La musiquita comienza a sonar. Y una serie de imágenes de la serie Bleach se muestran en forma rápida. Se enfoca el estudio, con la misma decoración de inspiración oriental anterior. A la izquierda la puerta shoji se abre lentamente, liberando un poco de humo que se disipa al salir Megu. La muchacha viste un vestido blanco con un casco de huesos a su lado izquierdo, similar al de Ulquiorra.

- Buenas noches, damos y damas del público. Esto es BLEACHEATE - se le distorsiona la voz a la presentadora - Soy Megu Stableach, su animadora y estoy muy animada debido a la gran cantidad de comentarios positivos hacia este show –

Saca un pañuelito de alguna parte y se limpia las lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- ¡Muchas gracias gente! – dice alzando su pulgar – En el programa anterior tuvimos a la inocente Rukia Kuchiki, quien dejó caer una bomba en el set –

Se muestra la parte de la entrevista en la que Rukia confiesa que Ichigo es gay.

- Teníamos pensado invitar al gran Ichigo a este set para aclararlo todo pero… - hace un puchero – No nos alcanzó el presupuesto – suena un "cueck" – Anyway. Cuando crezca el número de reviews seguramente se hará el ánimo de venir-

Ahora suena una música terrorífica y las luces se atenúan. Megu saca una linterna y se apunta al rostro acercándose a la cámara.

- Pero hoy tenemos un entrevistado que te pondrá los pelos de puntas. Es malo malito, es el personaje más odiado por todos sus compañeros y sin duda nos hará temblar con sus miradas crueles… Démosle la bienvenida al set al terrorífica Sosuke Aizen –

En el set se hace silencio. Las luces vuelven a encenderse, mostrando las puertas abrirse. De ellas sale Aizen.

- Buenas no…-

Megu está boquiabierta. A ti y a tu amiga se le vuelven a caer los mocos… La camarógrafa vuelve a desmayarse.

Aizen se acerca lentamente a la animadora. Lleva el cabello largo, usando como accesorio un cintillo con los colores del arcoíris. Viste una camisa blanca y unos holgados pantalones verde, amarillo y rojo.

- Paz, hermana Megu – dice con una voz pausada y relajada.

- H-hola Aizen – la presentadora sacude la cabeza para salir del shock – ¡Que buenas pintas traes! –

- Gracias – sonríe amorosamente Aizen.

- Bueno, esto es bastante distinto a como solemos verte los fans de la serie. Te invito a sentarte para hablar de ello-

Los dos se dirigen a sus respectivos asientos. Aizen se sienta a lo indio en el sillón de la derecha. Megu sin parar de mirarle se sienta a la izquierda.

- Bueno tu estilo es muy diferente a como …-

- Este no es un estilo, es una forma de vida, estar en conexión con el universo, admirar la perfección de la creación de la Madre Natura, no es moda, es religión. – dice Aizen.

- Yaaa – dice Megu – Bueno… hermano Aizen, vamos a lo bueno… ¿Por qué decidiste ser parte del elenco de Bleach? –

- Bueno en realidad nunca participe en ningún casting ni nada… Mi mamita adquirió trabajo como camarógrafa para la serie. Un día fui a dejarle el almuerzo y había un gran alboroto porque el actor que interpretaba al capitán de la 5° división había renunciado. Entonces cuando Tite Kubo me vio me pidió que participara en su serie y yo acepte.-

- Vaya tuviste mucha suerte – dice Megu mientras le sonríe.

- No le llamo suerte. Era la voluntad del universo – aclara el actor, cerrando los ojos y tocándose el pecho.

- Weird… Esto… ¿No te dio miedo actuar sin haber ensayado antes?-

- Claro que no. Estoy acostumbrado a reemplazar actores – aclara.

- Wow, enserio, eso no se lee en Wikipedia – dice Megu abriendo sus ojos.

- Como ya te conté hermana Megu, mi mamita es camarógrafa y siempre ha tenido trabajo en grandes serie. Cuando yo era pequeño pasaba mucho en los set de grabación – comenta Aizen.

- Vaya… ¿Y en qué serie has trabajado? –

- Bueno… Nunca había tenido un papel tan importante como en Bleach... Mi primera aparición en la pantalla, fue en Los Simpson donde reemplace a Milhouse. También estuve en Supe campeones, una vez de público para Dragon Ball y así un montón más –

- ¡Vaya! ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito de todos ellos?–

- Una vez fui Arale por un episodio entero. Definitivamente de todos ese fue el que más me gusto –

Megu le mira incrédula por un momento. Luego toma un poco de agua y saca un papel de su bolsillo.

- Uno de nuestros televidentes (divprince) pregunta si has tenido algún romance con alguien del reparto de Bleach –

Aizen le mira directamente a los ojos un segundo. Megu difícilmente le sostiene la mirada. Nuestra animadora comienza a sudar ligeramente. Hasta que finalmente, es el actor quien retira la mirada.

- Sí – contesta Aizen.

- ¡¿QUEEEE? – gritas tú, sentada a la orilla del sillón.

- ¡Nos vamos a unas pausas comerciales y ya volvemos! –

Las luces comienzan a atenuarse, dejando el set a oscuras.

Pero luego repentinamente estas se vuelven a encender.

- ¿Qué creen que estoy loca? Esto está demasiado bueno como para esperar – grita Megu con esperanza a los ojos – Dime Aizen, ¿Quién fue la afortunada?-

- Fue Ichigo Kurosaki –

El silencio se hace en el set. Todos se miran las caras. La camarógrafa vuelve nuevamente a desmayarse.

- ¿E-es…? – a Megu no le salen las palabras – ¡ESTO ES ORO, OROOOO! – grita Megu saltando por el set – Llamen a todos las revistas…-

- E-era broma… - dice Aizen, un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de la animadora.

Megu, quien ya estaba haciendo planes para el dinero que iba a recibir por vender la premisa, se queda helada. Con furia contenida vuelve a sentarse, luciendo una tenebrosa falsa sonrisa.

- Jaja, que chistoso – dice irónicamente- Que ocurrencias las tuyas Sosuke.-

- Si bueno… pensé que como Rukia había lanzado una broma sobre la sexualidad de Ichigo yo…-

- Como sea… -dice la furiosa animadora – Me gustaría preguntarte una última cosa, antes de que te vayas, puesto que supe que debías retirarte muy rápidamente del set… -

- ¿En serio…? Yo jamás dije tal cosa…- comienza Aizen.

- RAPIDAMENTE, Sosuke, muy rápidamente… ¿Es cierto que tú y Ulquiorra fueron a un bar con dos prostitutas y en un evidente estado de ebriedad? – Megu le mira desafiantemente.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Quién dijo tal cosa? – el actor comenzó a ponerse nervioso y las manos le temblaban.

- Tenemos pruebas – dice la animadora, sonriendo en forma zorruna – Director, las fotos por favor. –

Aparece en pantalla una foto de Aizen abrazando a una mujer que vestía un ceñido vestido rojo mientras salían de un bar. Atrás venia Ulquiorra, prácticamente inconsciente, este era llevado por una morena que tenía cara de querer matar al actor.

- Me parece que la religión "vestirse hippie" no permite tal clase de comportamiento – suelta amargamente la muchacha.

- E-esto… Esto… ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE ULQUIORRA, EL DIJO QUE QUERIA CELEBRAR SU CUMPLEAÑOS DE ESA MANERA, YO SOLO LO ACOMPAÑE! Me obligo lo juro… - Aizen comienza a llorar estrepitosamente.

- ¡Ulquiorra! no puede ser - dice Megu tomándose la cara con las dos manos - Ulqui-kun no seria capaz de tal cosa ¡Estas mintiendo! -

Entonces las puertas se abren y entra a todo paso una mujer rechoncha de cabello castaño, usando unos grandes lentes. Detrás de ella todo el personal de seguridad del programa.

- Mamita… - susurra Aizen asustado.

- SOSUKE AIZEN- grita la señora tomando la oreja del actor - ¿ QUE SIGNIFICAN ESAS FOTOGRAFIAS? ME DIJISTE QUE IBAS A IR AL MCDONALD'S CON TUS AMIGOS. YO NO TE CRIE PARA QUE FUERAS UN MUJERIEGO CUALQUIERA…-

- Vaya… - dice Megu impactada.

- Y TU, QUE DESVERGONZADA ERES AL MOSTRAR ESAS IMÁGENES DE MI HIJO, YA ME LA PAGARAS TABLA DE PLANCHAR – dice la mujer apuntando con el dedo a la animadora – TU VEN CONMIGO INMEDIATAMENTE, ESTAS CASTIGADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO-

Y la mujer se lleva a Aizen fuera del set, apartando a todos los guardias de su camino. Cierra fuertemente la puerta tras de ella.

- Bueno… Supongo que eso ha sido todo por hoy. Enciendan el televisor el próximo Viernes a las diez, para otro capítulo de BLEACHEATE… Con un totalmente renovado equipo de seguridad y sin la camarógrafa que se desmaya siempre – suena la musiquita y todo se va oscureciendo – Vaya… y aun así le llama MAMITA-

_[Se corta la transmisión]_

* * *

_Enjoy!_


End file.
